Painful Smile
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Walau terluka parah tapi ia tetap mencoba tuk tersenyum di samping teman-temannya dan Sakura. Namun meski begitu Sai tak ingin ada seseorang pun yang dekat dengannya tanpa tahu kalau semua temannya sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya/"Tersenyum tapi hatimu menangis. Itu pasti menyakitkan."/"Aku terlalu lemah."/"Tapi aku menyukai Sai yang lemah."/Happy Event Heart Monochrome/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Konichiwa minna-san, hisashiburi dana~ Kebetulan Gyu ada waktu buat log in FFn nih (*Padahal masih masa" UKK... ToT Nooo) Tapi tiba-tiba nemu event ini dan langsung ikut-ikutan... #Padahal selalu bikin fic Gaje dan Gantung mau ikut event# Gomen ne, kalaupun gaje tetap nikmati ya jalan ceritanya. Buat para staff dan team event mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau quotes"nya ngga sesuai sama fanficnya. Hontouni Gomenasai.. #Bungkuk"_

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I'm really trully take no provit and cover isn't mine too… XD_

**PAINFUL SMILE**

_Dedicated for: __Heart Monochrome Event_

_Type: [Two-Shoot]_

Warning: AU/OOC/GaJe/Weird Plot/Misstyp bertebaran/etc

_...you can stop read from now if you don't like…_

…

* * *

"_Mata bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun hanya hati yang bisa melihat dengan jujur."_

_(Kagome - Inuyasha) (*Lupa episodenya pas apa yang inget cuman quotes-nya doank ^^)_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

"_Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Bahkan jika kita terpisah berjauhan, Jiwaku akan selalu bersamamu dan akan_

_terus bersamamu selamanya."_

_(Makarov Dreyar - Fairy Tail) (*Waktu Makarov dan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail ngasih tanda 'L' pas Laxus minggat dari Fairy Tail)_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

"_Dia selalu tersenyum, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dia tersenyum sampai akhir. Pada saat sedih, pada saat ia_

_harus menanggung semua kesendiriannya ia tetap tersenyum, bahkan lebih!"_

_(Natsu Dragneel - Fairy Tail)(*Waktu episode Elfman nangis di depan Natsu coz gara" dia Lisanna mati)_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

"_Selama kau mengingatku aku akan tetap hidup dalam hidupmu meskipun aku mati."_

_(L Lawliet - Death Note)(*Waktu dialog antara Light dan L sendiri pas episode Rem nge-bunuh L—kalau ngga salah)_

* * *

…

Pemandangan sephia saat itu adalah momen yang paling gadis ini tidak mau ingat. Meski itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menggembirakan dan saat-saat dimana semuanya terasa ringan. Entah kenapa tapi ia takut, ia takut mengingat saat itu meskipun hanya sesaat. Saat cairan merah itu mengalir keluar dari mulut pria itu, saat hanya ia sendirian yang menangisinya, saat semua orang datang dan panik, tapi yang paling ia takutkan adalah saat mendengar keputusan dari Dokter.

– _love __only for a moment __but __friendship __lasts forever –_

Seutas kata-kata mutiara yang dipenuhi kebohongan. Apapun-Bagaimanapun-Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa bertahan selamanya.

* * *

_**Saturday, June X013, 08.00 A.M – XI.A Class, Konoha Senior Highschool**_

* * *

"Sai itu…apa dia punya teman," ucap Ino melihat pria berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum saat Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah asik bersenda gurau.

"Aku rasa ada," balas Sakura pelan yang duduk di samping Ino.

"Dia tidak bicara jika tidak diajak bicara. Dia selalu tersenyum meskipun itu tidak terlalu lucu," lanjut Ino.

"Mungkin memang sifatnya," balas Sakura.

Sakura memandangi Sai. Teman semasa kecilnya, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat adalah kwartet yang kompak dan selalu pergi kemana-mana bersama. Tentu saja Sai yang paling polos diantara keempatnya saat itu dan Sakura lah yang selalu membantunya dan ada untuknya jika ia kesulitan.

Tahun-tahun bahagia sebagai teman mereka lalui sampai akhirnya perhatian Sakura mulai berubah menjadi rasa kasih pada Sai. Sai yang polos dan baginya ia tetaplah Sai yang dulu meski sekarang mereka telah menginjak _Senior Highschool_.

Tapi wajah Sai yang polos, saat itu ternoda oleh bercak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu dan membuat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya sangat takut. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sai, ia takut kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi itu.

Sai melirik ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum—meski Sakura tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu yang Sai buat. Senyuman Sai sudah lama mati, sejak saat itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya karena firasatnya mengatakan apa yang Sai sedang rasakan sekarang, hingga lamunannya pun buyar saat bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Sakura aku mau ke kantin, apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Ino.

"E-Entahlah, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu," tolak Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Jaa Ne-_" Ino melambai meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura melihat semua teman kelasnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan membuat kelas itu hening, termasuk juga Sai yang juga ikut pergi namun ia hanya berjalan lambat dan paling belakang. Sakura melihat Sai meninggalkan kelas pun ikut bangun dari kursinya dan mengikuti pria itu dibelakang.

**:::**_**Upstairs:::**_

"Uhk…Uhk Uhkk…" Sai bersandar di pagar pembatas atap sekolah itu dan terus batuk sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Darah pun keluar dan Sai pun tetap mencoba untuk menampungnya.

"Sai," ucap Sakura pelan.

"S-Sakura?" balas Sai dengan samar karena mulutnya ditutupi oleh tangannya sehingga suaranya tertahan.

Sakura pun berjalan pelan mendekati Sai yang duduk diam bersandar di pagar. Jujur—Sai sedang tak mampu bergerak karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Sakura pun duduk di sampingnya dan memandangi wajah pucat pria itu.

"B-Bisa jangan terlalu dekat?" tanya Sai yang takut bau amis darahnya tercium tapi Sakura tak merespon.

Perlahan Sai mencoba memperkecil dan menyapu darah yang tersisa di mulutnya dengan tangannya yang menutupi mulut itu. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menyembunyikan darah itu serta memperlihatkan mulutnya yang bersih karena darah itu telah tersapu bersih seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun padanya tapi Sakura dengan cepat menangkap tangan dingin itu dan menggenggamnya.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih di sakunya dan memaksa untuk membuka kepalan tangan Sai. Kemudian dengan pelan disapunya bercak merah yang cukup banyak itu dan membersihkan tangan Sai. Meski Sakura memerhatikannya, Sai tetap membuang wajahnya tak ingin memandangi Sakura.

"_Arigatou,_" balas Sai singkat sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"…Jangan menyimpan…semuanya sendirian," pinta Sakura dan Sai langsung paham apa maksudnya.

"Tersenyum tapi hatimu menangis. Itu pasti menyakitkan," lanjut Sakura dan Sai pun membuang wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau jangan dekati aku lagi, Sakura?" pinta Sai namun kata-kata itu sudah sering Sakura dengar, ia mengerti bahwa Sai tidak ingin Sakura sampai merasa kehilangan jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi hati Sai selalu berkata sebaliknya. Aku akan melakukannya jika hatimu mengatakan hal yang serupa," jawab Sakura dengan kata kiasan namun itu kenyataan bagi Sai.

"Aku terlalu lemah…tapi untuk sekarang dan seterusnya aku takkan meminta bantuan siapapun," ucap Sai lagi.

"Tapi aku menyukai Sai yang lemah," balas Sakura.

*DEG DEG*

Jantung Sai terpompa dan berdetak cepat. Ia memandangi mata _emerald_ gadis itu, gadis yang begitu jelita di pandangannya. Satu hal yang ia ingin Tuhan mengabulkannya ialah agar ia selalu bisa memandangi wajah manis itu, apapun yang terjadi kelak. Karena hatinya sekarang menjerit, menjerit karena ia menyadari betapa besarnya cinta Sakura padanya namun ia tak mampu mengatakan sebaliknya, karena dalam pikirannya sekarang jika ia benar mencintai Sakura maka ia harus menjaga perasaan Sakura agar tidak tersakiti—tersakiti karena keadaannya.

"Aku menyukai Sai yang lemah, karena dengan begitu aku bisa selalu ada untuk membantumu," ucap Sakura.

"…Aku bukanlah…orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai…Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak merasa hidup. Setiap nafas yang aku hirup seakan mencekik dan mencoba mengantarku menuju kematian lebih cepat—"

"Tidak ada yang akan mati," potong Sakura dan Sai pun terdiam.

"Aku percaya Sai tidak akan mati. Aku percaya Sai akan bertahan," lanjut Sakura lagi dan membuat Sai hening, bahkan ia sendiri tak percaya ia dapat bertahan hidup tapi Sakura tetap mempercayainya.

"Sai tidak sendirian. Meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya tapi aku bisa. Karena itu ijinkan aku untuk melepaskan rasa sakit itu," ucap Sakura dan Sai tak mampu membalas kata-katanya lagi.

Sakura pun mengerti dan memeluk kepala Sai kemudian merengkuhnya dalam dadanya dan sontak membuat wajah Sai merah. Entah kenapa Sakura melakukan ini tiba-tiba, tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia tidak merasa sakit lagi. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Setetes air mata pun mengalir dari sudut mata Sai yang merupakan pelampiasan hatinya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih memasang ekspresi datar tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia menangis karena tak ingin momen ini berakhir cepat.

"Kalau ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu, kalau ini dapat menyembuhkanmu meski hanya beberapa saat. Maka aku ingin kau disini lebih lama," ucap Sakura yang mengeratkan pelukannya, karena sekarang momen itu kembali terlintas di kepala Sakura. Ya, momen yang membuat rasa takut di hatinya tumbuh.

_**:::flashback mode: On:::**_

Dokter duduk tenang melihat wajah kedua orang tua Sai, anak yang ia periksa kesehatannya—dan hasilnya adalah hasil yang terburuk. Ayah dan Ibu Sai terlihat gelisah bahkan putus asa saat mendengar Sai telah terkena _hemoptisis_ dan telah sampai dimana ia tak bisa lagi tertolong meski pihak medis telah mengusahakan hal terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi sekarang hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab…kapan anak itu akan pergi," lanjut sang Dokter dan Ayah Sai mencoba tegar sementara Ibu Sai memegangi mulutnya karena tangisnya telah pecah sekarang.

"Apa memang tidak ada pilihan lagi, Dokter?" tanya Ayah Sai dengan sabar.

"Maaf. Tapi ia bertahan hingga sekarang pun sudah merupakan keajaiban," jawab Dokter itu dan Ayah Sai pun akhirnya pasrah.

Sakura yang berdiri mematung diluar ruangan itu hanya diam dalam hening saat mendengar dialog antara orang tua Sai dan Dokter tersebut. Apa memang benar tak ada lagi cara? Apakah senyuman Sai yang selalu menemaninya bersama Naruto dan Sasuke akan terhapus begitu saja?

*TES*

Dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata turun mengalir melewati pipi Sakura, entah kenapa rasa kasih sayangnya mungkin takkan pernah terjawab oleh Sai. Sai takkan mendengarnya mengucap kata seindah cinta begitupula sebaliknya. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

Agak lama dan Sai selesai dengan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut juga pengobatan akhir yang bisa pihak medis lakukan untuk menahan rasa sakit juga memperlambat pendarahannya secara bertahap. Dan saat Sai keluar menemui Sakura lagi ia masih tetap tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumannya tidak sama lagi, itu bukanlah senyuman…yang keluar dari hati, bukan sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

_**:::flashback mode: Off:::**_

"Sakura…" ucap Sai dan menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kita bergegas," ajak Sai dan Sakura pun melepas pelukannya, dibantunya Sai berdiri kemudian berjalan berdua berdampingan dengannya menuju ke kelas.

* * *

_**Saturday, June X013, 13.50 P.M – XI.A Class, Konoha Senior Highschool**_

* * *

"Sekarang sebelum pulang aku ingin mengumumkan tentang _event _kelas Seni dari Sasori-_sensei_. Diadakan sebuah acara ber_title_-kan '_Big Bang Wallpaper_' oleh Walikota Hiruzen untuk memeriahkan pameran seni di ibukota hari selasa nanti. Bagi yang ikut kelas Seni dan ingin ikut dalam _event_ ini kalian harus membuat lukisan berukuran 2x2 meter pada kertas _scroll_ besar seukuran tersebut. Untuk formulir pendaftaran juga info _event_ ini kalian bisa hubungi Sasori-_sensei_ atau Deidara-_senpai_ di kelas XII-A," ucap ketua kelas, Neji yang kini sekarang berdiri di depan kelas.

"_Hai_," balas semuanya tanda mengerti dan mereka pun menghambur keluar dengan tas masing-masing dan pulang.

"…Sai." Sakura menyapa Sai yang sedari tadi diam di mejanya.

"Kau mau ikut 'kan. Semenjak kau tak aktif di klub olahraga kau masuk kelas seni 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"…A-Aku ingin ikut. Untuk _scroll_ besar itu aku bisa usahakan, tapi aku kekurangan cat. Seluruh kaleng cat di kelas seni sudah diambil habis bahkan sebelum aku tahu ada _event_ ini," terang Sai dengan nada sesal.

"Jangan khawatir, temui aku di aula. Aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan cat-nya," ucap Sakura pelan.

"…_Arigatou_, Sakura…" jawab Sai dan ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura memandangi kepergian Sai. Ia pun bergegas pulang juga karena ingin segera mengumpulkan kaleng cat untuk Sai. Tapi sesaat setelah Sakura melewati pintu ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding samping kelas sambil memejamkan mata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa dia sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke namun Sakura tak paham tapi setelah agak lama mencerna kata-kata Sasuke mata Sakura langsung membesar—jadi Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sai sakit.

"Dari ekspresimu, dia takkan sembuh…'kan?" tebak Sasuke yang membuka matanya dan memandangi Sakura yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Jadi…kau sudah tahu kalau Sai sakit?" tanya Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Bahkan Dobe yang otaknya hanya separuh itu pun tahu kalau Sai sakit. Semuanya sudah tahu hal ini…mereka merahasiakannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu agar Sai berpikir kami semua tak mengkhawatirkannya dan tak merasa kehilangan jika…sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tapi dia salah…dia pikir kami tak peka padanya yang selalu menebar senyum palsu itu," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura berdiri terdiam. Jadi sebenarnya mereka mengkhawatirkan Sai. Sasuke dan Naruto, yang ia kira sebagai teman dekatnya dan Sai benar-benar tidak punya perasaan yang peka ternyata peduli dan khawatir pada Sai. Teman-teman yang dipandangannya terlihat menganggap Sai sebagai manusia antara ada dan tiada ternyata mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahagia…Sai bukanlah seseorang yang tak mendapat tempat di hati semua teman-temannya.

* * *

_**Saturday, June X013, 15.20 P.M – Auditorium, Konoha Senior Highschool**_

* * *

Sai menghitung cat yang Sakura bawa. Semuanya dapat dihitung jari dan hanya ada lima kaleng serta tidak ada warna dasar yang cukup. Cat yang Sakura bawa hanyalah cat warna biru langit, cat warna coklat, cat warna jingga, cat warna ungu, dan cat merah muda sisa cat kamar Sakura sendiri.

"Maafkan aku…Sai," sesal Sakura yang bertujuan ingin membantu Sai malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa…aku rasa ini juga cukup. Siapa tahu dengan ini bisa tercipta lukisan yang bagus," hibur Sai meskipun sebenarnya ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Mana mungkin itu cukup…"

Sakura dan Sai menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya membawa cat untuk Sai. Ada yang membawa satu kaleng bahkan dua. Mereka semua menyediakan ragam warna untuk Sai kemudian mereka pun berjalan dan menaruh masing-masing kaleng itu di samping _scroll_ besar tempat Sai menggambar.

Sekarang bukan hanya ada warna dasar, tapi tersedia tujuh warna pelangi disertai warna versi tua dan mudanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya terharu melihat teman-temannya membantu Sai dengan antusias.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kekurangan cat?" tanya Ten-ten yang langsung memarahi Sai.

"_Gomen ne_…" balas Sai singkat tapi ia tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau kau mengharapkan Sakura, paling-paling yang lukisan yang bisa kau buat hanyalah lukisan Charlie Chaplin," balas Naruto yang menyinggung film hitam putih itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura yang merah dan mereka semua pun tertawa.

"Baiklah, Sai! Mulai sekarang jangan ragu-ragu lagi meminta bantuan kami," ucap Lee dengan semangat.

"_Arigatou minna-san_," balas Sai.

Sai pun mulai menggambar dengan serius menggunakan pensil besar yang biasanya digunakan tukang bangunan untuk menandai kayu agar saat digergaji bisa rata. Agak lama prosesnya tapi akhirnya ia selesai menggambar pemandangan gunung yang indah. Sebuah pemandangan alam yang begitu natural dan alami.

"_Sugooi_…bahkan belum diwarnai pun sudah sebagus ini," puji Ino.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan kami membantumu memberi warnanya," pinta Ten-ten.

"…Kalian sudah membantuku sebanyak ini. Mana mungkin aku merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini," tolak Sai dengan lembut dan senyuman palsu.

"Tak usah sungkan—kau ini." Kiba merangkul leher Sai dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan memberi tanda dulu daerah-daerah sesuai warnanya," ucap Sai dans semuanya pun setuju.

Sai mengambil kuas kecil dan mencelupkannya dalam kaleng cat. Ia menggoreskan warna jingga pada sekitar matahari dan warna kuning pada matahari itu sendiri. Digoresnya lagi setitik warna biru di belakang gambar gunung tanda latarnya adalah langit dan hijau agak tua pada gununganya. Setelah selesai menandai semuanya pun menyiapkan plastik dan melapisi tubuh mereka agar lukisan Sai tidak kotor karena debu dan tangan masing-masing.

Semuanya memulai memberi lukisan itu warna dari tengah-tengah karena jika dari samping akan susah apalagi lukisannya ukuran besar seperti ini. Perlu proses yang lama untuk menyesuaikan sesuai dengan tanda cat Sai. Hingga akhirnya Shino dan Sasuke menyelesaikan bagian akhirnya yaitu mewarnai tanah dan langit yakni bagian atas dan bawah lukisan. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sakura serta Hinata membantu mengipas lukisan itu agar catnya bisa cepat kering

"Sudah selesai, sekarang mari pindahkan ini perlahan ke ruang Olahraga agar cepat kering," pinta Sai mengingat ruang Olahraga mereka atapnya adalah jendela putih transparan sehingga cahaya dan panas matahari dapat masuk ke ruangan.

"_Hai_," ucap semuanya dan mereka pun bekerja sama mengangkat lukisan itu menuju ruang Olahraga.

"Nah, mari bersihkan ini sebelum ketua marah-marah," ucap Naruto mengingat Neji tempramen soal kelas.

…

…

**~To Be Continue~**

_**A/N: **__Berhubung Gyu sedang UKK dan lain sebagainya maka terpaksa di tunda dulu fic ini. Paling cepet akan Gyu apdet besok atau lusa tergantung keadaan modem. Arigatou ne, minna-san udah mampir ke fic ini. Jangan lupa berikan reviu, kritik, dan saran ya…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ mohon maaf sebelumnya Gyu lama . Maklum akhirnya sampai di penghujung UKK jadi mesti serius dan full concentration #malah curcol. OK enjoy the story reader&senpai semua!_

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I'm really trully take no provit and cover isn't mine too… XD_

**PAINFUL SMILE**

_Dedicated for: __Heart Monochrome Event_

Warning: AU/OOC/GaJe/Weird Plot/Misstyp bertebaran/etc

_...you can stop read from now if you don't like…_

…

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas dan mengambil masing-masing tutup kaleng cat. Tapi ketika Naruto mengangkat cat kuning yang ia bawa kuas yang masih ada di atas kaleng cat itu jatuh dan menempel di kaki Kiba.

"Hoi, hati-hati!" bentak Kiba.

"Ahahaha…_gomenasai_. Aku sengaja," sindir Naruto walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

*CRASH*

Kiba mencelupkan tangannya dalam kaleng cat yang ia bawa, mengambil segenggam cat warna coklat tua dan melemparnya pada Naruto. Naruto berteriak karena baju kausnya dipenuhi cat coklat dan menempel saking lengketnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf aku sengaja. Sekarang kita impas," balas Kiba.

"_Mou_—" Naruto mencelupkan tangannya dan mengambil segenggam caira cat warna kuning dan melemparnya tepat di baju Kiba.

"HEI?"

"Bweee…" Naruto meleletkan lidahnya pada Kiba yang geram.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" teriak Ten-ten tapi saat ia berjalan kaleng cat yang ia bawa ternyata belum ditutup dan airnya pun bergerak ke samping lalu muncrat ke kaki Ino.

Semuanya pun saling memandang kejadian ini. Dan akhirnya mereka saling tertawa dan mengambil segenggam cairan cat itu dari masing-masing kaleng dan melempar ke sesama. Dengan ceria mereka saling berbagi cairan itu, dan meskipun muka juga tubuh mereka sudah belang-belang tapi semuanya tak berhenti.

"A-Ano sebaiknya…"

*CRATT*

Lemparan Naruto mengenai wajah Sai dan semuanya langsung terdiam. Sai mengelap sebagian cat kuning yang menempel di wajahnya itu. Seluruh teman sekelas mereka terhenti sejenak memandangi ekspresi Sai yang menggenggam sedikit warna cat itu di tangannya.

"…Awas ya," ucap Sai yang langsung tersenyum dan mengambi segenggam cairan cat membuat tawa riuh seluruh kelas.

Semuanya saling tertawa satu sama lain. Melepas canda mereka dan kini badan mereka di penuhi cat mulai ujung kepala sampai kaki. Di penuhi warna belang-belang, warna cat juga bertebaran di seluruh ruangan. Akhirnya setelah puas saling lempar dan umpat mereka terbaring lelah di kelas.

"Kau tahu Sai…kau orang yang menyenangkan," ucap Sakura yang mukanya di penuhi cat seperti parade, Sakura pun membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sai yang duduk bersandar di dinding.

"S-Sakura…" ucap Sai yang masih canggung namun pada akhirnya Sai pun mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Ehem…"

Semuanya tersadar mendengar deheman seseorang di depan pintu. Pada akhirnya seluruh kelas panik melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu tersebut. Dan tidak lain adalah Neji, ketua kelas. Neji memandangi kelas yang begitu abstrak dan amburadul lalu menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman iblis.

"A-Ano…bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi tanya Neji dan semuanya pun hening.

*BUM*

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar hidup-hidup jika kelas ini tidak bersih seperti semula," teriak Neji sampai bergema ke luar sekolah.

"_Hai._"

* * *

_**Monday, June 17, X013, 07.05 A.M – XI.A Class, Konoha Senior Highschool**_

* * *

Sasori-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung mendapat tatapan penasaran dari seluruh muridnya. Sasori menaruh tasnya di meja dan melihat ke sekeliling bahwa mereka semua menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Sensei, bagaimana hasil penjurian kemarin?" tanya Ino.

"Tentang _event_ seni maksudmu. Aku rasa lukisan itu dimenangkan oleh dua orang," ucap Sasori.

"Dua orang?" tanya seluruh kelas.

"Lukisan ini tertera atas nama 'Sai' tetapi ada orang lain yang meng-_claim_ bahwa lukisan ini juga miliknya." Sasori menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ia ambil dari hasil penjurian, sebuah lukisan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"S-Siapa yang meng-_claim_ itu Sensei? Itu memang lukisan Sai, kami semua membantu mengumpulkan cat untuk Sai agar bisa memberi warna lukisan itu," protes Kiba.

"Dewan juri tidak memberitahunya. Mereka bilang, Sai selaku peserta tidak menyerahkan bukit video pembuatan sebagaimana aturan _event_," sahut Sasori.

"…T-Tapi…Sensei, Deidara-_senpai_ tidak memberitahuku ada aturan seperti itu," jawab Sai yang juga sedikit merasa tidak terima.

"Maaf. Tapi hasilnya belum bisa ditentukan. Kalian berdua diberi penangguhan membuat lukisan ulang dengan bukti video pembuatan dan harus mengumpulkannya sebelum jam 09.00 P.M di kantor penjurian. Hasil penjurian dan video pembuatan akan ditampilkan hari Selasa tepatnya pada acara pameran seni kota," terang Sasori lagi.

"Siapa yang meng-_claim_ lukisan Sai," tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin sempat membuatnya lagi. Kita sudah kehabisan cat," ucap Lee.

"Itu karena kalian dengan bodohnya membuang-buang benda itu untuk bermain. Sekarang sudah menyesal bukan?" lanjut Neji dan membuat seluruh kelas menunduk.

Sai memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia tak menduga bukan hanya perasaannya yang tersakiti sekarang tapi juga penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Nafasnya langsung sesak dan iapun mulai kembali batuk tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kita tahu satu hal, orang yang meng-_claim_ lukisan Sai akan tampil juga dalam pembacaan hasil nanti," terang Ten-ten.

"Ah, pasti. Dia akan muncul," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan aku Sai, kalau saja aku—"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah cukup senang kita bisa bergembira bersama," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum tulus dan kali ini benar-benar senyumannya yang tulus.

"Sai…" ucap Naruto pelan.

* * *

_**Monday, June 17, X013, 23.33 P.M – Sakura House, Konoha**_

* * *

Hujan lebat membasahi kota Konoha. Sakura memakai jaketnya dan bergegas menuju pintu karena sedari tadi bel terus berbunyi. Didapatinya Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya sekarang mengenakan jaket biru dan jaket jingga. Terlihat wajah mereka suram dan sedih saat Sakura sudah bertatap muka dengan keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura mengetahui keduanya datang di tengah malam begini.

"Sai…" ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia baru saja pergi," lanjut Naruto.

"P-Pergi? K-Kemana?" ucap Sakura yang mencoba membuang firasat buruk yang tadi menghampirinya.

"**Dia mati**," ucap Sasuke yang _to the point_.

*DEG DEG*

Seketika jantung Sakura seakan mau melompat dari tempatnya. Waktu seakan terhenti baginya sekarang, suara gemerincik hujan menjadi pelan dan begitu pelan di telinganya. Matanya menatap kosong tak percaya, apakah Sai sudah mencapai batasnya?

"K-Kau bohong 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Dia baru saja dimakamkan tadi malam juga setelah hasil visum rumah sakit keluar. Paru-parunya robek total setelah obat-obatan yang ia konsumsi tak mampu lagi menghambat luka yang terus terbuka itu," lanjut Sasuke dan Sakura pun makin _shock_.

"B-ahkan…ia tak sempat bahagia meskipun ia telah memenangkan _event_ seni. Kenapa ada orang yang tega meng-claim hasil karya Sai?" tanya Sakura dalam tangisnya yang pecah.

"Tentang _event_ itu…Sai menyelesaikan lukisan keduanya. Ibunya menitipkan handycam dan scroll besar lukisan yang Sai buat dan kami telah memberikannya pada Staff dan Dewan juri _event_ itu…" lanjut Naruto.

"A-Apa? L-Lalu bagaimana videonya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentang itu, seseorang mengecat lensa dan layar handycamnya. Tapi syukurlah data video itu masih ada di handycam Sai dan akan diputar besok sewaktu pameran seni," jawab Sasuke.

"S-Syukurlah…_Kami-sama_." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya besyukur kalau Sai telah berhasil, kini ia tinggal memercayakan semuanya pada Sai.

"Aku rasa…kami akan pergi sekarang," ucap Naruto merasakan hujan sudah mulai mereda.

"_Oyasumi_, Sakura." Sasuke menutup pintu rumah Sakura tapi ia dan Naruto tak langsung pergi melainkan berdiri sebentar di depan pintu itu sampai Sakura akhirnya berteriak menangis melampiaskan perasaannya. Sasuke dan Naruto saling melirik dan melangkah pergi.

"Berikan dia waktu untuk menerima hal ini dulu," ucap Sasuke.

**XXX**

* * *

_**Tuesday, June 18, X013, 08.30 A.M – Art Exhibition , Center Town of Konoha**_

* * *

"Berikutnya ialah hasil video dari '_Big Bang Wallpaper_'. Kali ini terjadi sedikit kesalahan karena lukisan pemenang di-klaim karena tidak adanya bukti dari kedua pihak. Tapi Dewan juri memutuskan untuk memberikan penangguhan pada dua kandidat kita ini dan berikut adalah video pertama dengan lukisan '_Starry Ocean Life_' dari Deidara.

"Deidara-_senpai_?" Seluruh kelas terkejut mendengar nama senior mereka yang keluar.

"_Kisama_." Naruto mengumpat melihat wajah Deidara yang duduk di kejauhan tengah tersenyum licik.

"Jadi, dia yang meng-_claim_ lukisan Sai. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Sai tentang aturan bukti video itu sehingga Sai tidak punya waktu lagi untuk lukisan kedua sementara ia telah siap sedia," lanjut Neji.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin dengan keputusan juri. Juri takkan memilih lukisan dari orang licik seperti Deidara. Aku yakin pada Sai," ucap Lee dengan nada yakin tanpa menyadari senyuman Deidara yang lebar.

Terdapat delapan juri yang memberikan penilaian pada lukisan keduanya. Dan Deidara tenang-tenang saja karena ia yakin ia pasti memenangkan _event_ ini. Itu karena ia telah menyogok lima dari delapan juri tersebut agar memilih lukisannya dan kini ia tak mesti cemas meskipun lukisan Sai lebih bagus darinya.

Video dari Deidara selesai diputar dan Dewan juri mencoret-coret kertas penilaian mereka. Tepuk tangan dari penonton mengenai tips-tips melukis yang Deidara berikan dalam video lukisannya menambah banyak pengetahuan mereka tentang seni.

"Berikutnya adalah video kedua dengan lukisan '_Eternal Friendship_' dari Sai," ucap pembawa acara dan video itu pun diputar.

– 3s –

– 2s –

– 1s –

*BIP*

*Srek..Srek..Srek*

Terlihat tangan Sai membetulkan letak handycam itu agar bisa menyorot ia dan lukisannya. Sai pun mulai mundur beberapa langkah setelah merasa yakin bahwa letak handycam itu sudah pas. Dalam layar tersorot gambar Sai yang terlihat sangat pucat dan juga tengah batuk beberapa kali.

"…_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, tidak bisa hadi dalam event ini karena…mungkin sesuatu hal akan terjadi,_" ucap Sai.

"_Sebelum aku mulai melukis, aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu,_" lanjut Sai.

"_Uhk,uhm…lukisan ini bukanlah lukisan yang bagus atau penuh warna seperti lukisan lainnya. Tetapi…lukisan ini aku dedikasikan hanya untuk teman-temanku…aku tak pernah sekalipun melakukan ini untuk kemenangan ataupun pujian semata,_" ucap Sai dan ia pun mulai melukis.

Sai menggores dengan cepat dan detail seluruh garis itu membentuk puluhan garis aneh sampai akhirnya keseluruhan lukisan itu mulai jelas menggambarkan kaki manusia yang banyak sekali. Sai menggores naik menggambar perlahan-lahan satu persatu orang-orang itu. Pertama yang selesai gambar Naruto yang merengkuh leher seseorang yaitu…Sasuke yang juga baru selesai digambar. Berikutnya Shino, Hinata dan Neji juga Lee lalu berurutan Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten-ten, dan Sakura yang ada di tengah-tengah lukisan kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya itu hingga akhirnya selesai dan tergambarlah potret seluruh teman-temannya dengan wajah bahagia dan tersenyum.

Seluruh teman-teman Sai menutup mulut mereka sementara pria seperti Kiba, Lee, Naruto lebih memilih membuang muka karena tak sanggup lagi memandangi lukisan itu. Satu-satunya yang mereka sadari tidak ada gambar Sai disana yang artinya Sai benar-benar mendedikasikan seluruhnya untuk teman-temannya.

"_Sudah selesai,_" ucap Sai memperlihatkan lukisannya hanya ada warna hitam dari cat yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar dan warna kertas yang putih pada lukisan itu, membuat para Juri kebingungan.

"_Aku rasa aku…sudah sampai batasku, uhk uhk..mmnh,_" ucap Sai pelan yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya kemudian tersenyum sangat tulus.

"_Naruto, maaf aku meminjam uangmu terlalu lama. Tapi aku sudah kembalikan di lokermu, maaf…_" ucap Sai.

"_B-BAKA_-Aku bilang aku memberikannya bodoh, kenapa kau kembalikan," teriak Naruto yang menagis dengan ingus yang meleleh keluar dari hidungnya karena tak tahan sudah terharu.

"_Sasuke, maaf juga aku sempat menyalin tugas Bahasa Inggris itu aku lupa mengerjakannya dan melihat bukumu tanpa ijin…_" Sai tersenyum pahit dengan memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"_Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, soal sepatu kalian yang sempat basah lusa sebelum libur sekolah itu karena sewaktu piket aku tak sengaja menumpahkan air ember sewaktu mengepel…maaf ya!_" pinta Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi Sai," teriak Lee yang tak kalah sedihnya melihat video itu sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya ber'Tch' ria meskipun sebenarnya hati mereka sangat sedih.

"_Neji, Shino, maaf juga aku tak sempat mengembalikan beberapa barang Olahraga estafet ke tempatnya. Karena itu kalian jadi dimarahi Tsunade-sama 'kan…_" lanjut Sai.

"_Yare yare_…" balas Neji yang menggeleng dan Shino hanya menunduk sambil memperbaiki kacamata hitamnya.

"_Dan aku juga minta maaf aku tak sengaja mengintip sewaktu wanita kelas kita ada di ruang ganti,_" ucap Sai dan sukses membuat seluruh teman laki-laki Sai muncrat darah mimisannya termasuk Sasuke juga.

"_KONO HENTAI_!" teriak Ten-ten, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari bersamaan.

"_Dan Sakura…hanya ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu._" Sai pun mengambil sebuah jarum kecil dan mencelupkannya ke kaleng cat hitam yang tadi ia pakai untuk melukis.

Perlahan Sai menuliskan kata-kata dengan jarum itu pada lensa kamera. Mata Sakura yang sedari tadi telah dibanjiri air mata semenjak video itu mulai diputar makin memerah dan akhirnya tangisnya pecah di pelukan Ino dan Ten-ten yang menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya.

"_Love you too, Sakura_," ucap Sai sesuai dengan tulisan super kecil yang ia buat di kamera itu.

"_Perlu waktu lama untuk melatih itu, tapi itulah perasaanku padamu dan semua yang lainnya,_" ucap Sai dan kali ini hanya suaranya yang terdengar karena wajahnya tertutupi tulisan itu.

"_Sayonara…minna-san_." Sai pun mengecat lensa kamera itu menjadi hitam sepenuhnya dan beberapa detik kemudian video itu selesai.

Salah satu dari juri yaitu Kurenai meneteskan air mata melihat video itu, lukisan yang dibuat dengan begitu tulus. Juri pun mulai berunding dan melakukan penilaian. Seluruh penonton hening menunggu keputusan dari juri hingga akhirnya mereka pun selesai dan siap memegang masing-masing kartu bertuliskan nama 'Sai' dan 'Deidara'.

Deidara tersenyum, karena Hanzo, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Gaara telah ia sogok untuk memilihnya. Ia hanya santai menunggu keputusan juri.

"Kurenai-_san _memilih…Sai…"

"Berikutnya Mifune-_sama_ memilih…Sai…"

"Hanzo-_san_…Deidara…"

"Hiruzen-_sama_ memilih…Sai…"

"Orochimaru-_san_…Deidara…"

"Terumi-_san_…Sai…"

"Zetsu-san…Deidara…"

"Kakuzu-san…juga Deidara…"

"Berikutnya Gaara_-san_…" kata-kata pembawa acara terhenti karena Gaara belum mengangkat kartu-nya, seluruh penonton terlihat tegang karena skor antara Sai dan Deidara seri.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…SAI…" teriak pembawa acara melihat kartu yang Gaara angkat dan seluruh kelas XI.A pun riuh gembira mengetahui Sai menang.

"Dia menang…hiks…hiks…dia menang." Sakura memegangi mulutnya tak tahan ingin menjerit sementara Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, dan Temari menangis haru bersama Sakura. Senior mereka yang licik ternyata dikalahkan juga dengan keputusan mutlak juri.

"Tidak mungkin." Deidara bangun karena kaget, bagaimana bisa Gaara memilih Sai? Bukankah ia sudah memberikannya uang untuk Gaara?

Akhirnya acara pun selesai dan seluruhnya bubar dari event '_Big Bang Wallpaper_' itu. Namun Deidara tak terima, ia merasa Gaara telah mengkhianatinya dan mengambil keuntungan atau menipunya. Deidara pun bergegas menuju belakang panggung untuk menemui Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilihku?" protes Deidara dengan nada tinggi.

"….Hmnh…Deidara-_san_…bagus tidaknya lukisan itu datang dari hati. Kau tidak bisa membohongi tulusnya lukisan itu dan darimanapun dilihat itu sangat indah," ucap Gaara yang kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop coklat di kantungnya.

"Uang memang bisa membeli segalanya, tapi perasaan…takkan pernah bisa dijual," lanjut Gaara yang memulangkan kembali amplop itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara merenungi amplop itu. Tidak, ini kali pertama ada sesuatu hal yang tak bisa ia selesaikan dengan uang. Bagaimana mungkin, semuanya sudah tersusun rapi, dan piala itu nanti akan ia jadikan pajangan dalam pesta kerjasama antara ayahnya dan rekan-rekan lain, sehingga kemampuan seninya bisa dilihat banyak orang dan mungkin ia bisa dapat kesempatan menjadi seniman internasional. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa uang tidak bisa menyelesaikannya? Kenapa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dibeli?

**XXX**

* * *

_**Saturday, June 22, X013, 15.20 A.M – Graveyard, Konoha**_

* * *

**…SAI…**

**…In Memories…**

**…_As long you all remember him, he will always live in your life even he's already go…_**

Sakura menaruh se-_bucket_ bunga di depan nisan itu. Entah kenapa tapi Sai benar-benar pergi setelah semua yang ia yakini. Ia percaya Sai akan bertahan namun nyatanya Sai pergi, ia percaya Sai mampu melewati masa sulit ini tapi pria itu ternyata telah sampai batasnya.

Semua yang ia katakan tidak lebih dari kebohongan agar Sai bisa percaya bahwa ia akan tetap hidup.

Senyuman itu…

Perasaan itu…

Meski telah hilang tapi masih tergambar jelas di benaknya…

Sai yang begitu polos yang selalu memegang tangannya. Sai yang selalu tersenyum meskipun hal itu tidak lucu. Hingga akhirnya Sai yang tersenyum—meski itu hanyalah kepalsuan agar orang-orang tidak khawatir padanya. Perasaannya terbalas namun ia tak bisa menjalaninya.

Hari-hari bersama Sai.

…

…

**::THE END::**

_**A/N:**__ Mohon maaf karena Gyu bukan spesialis pair ini dan hanya ingin meramaikan event-nya saja jadi feel akhir-nya kurang terasa. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kesan, kritik, serta saran yang membangun ya reader&senpai semua. Jaa Ne~_


End file.
